Pigmalião e Galatéia
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Era seu moldador, e tudo o que ele desejava era que sua criação ganhasse vida. Deidara/Konan. Presente para Lady Murder.


**PIGMALIÃO E GALATÉIA**

**X o X o X o X**

**Resumo: **_Era seu moldador, e tudo o que ele desejava era que sua criação ganhasse vida. Presente para Lady Murder. _

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Kishimoto Masashi. História sem fins lucrativos._

**X o X o X o X**

Sua mão direita deslizou lentamente pelo mármore frio. Com a outra mão afastou a mecha loira que cobria seu olho esquerdo, contemplando por inteiro sua majestosa obra. Seus olhos prásinos arregalaram-se ligeiramente ante o esplendor da estátua, detendo-se em cada detalhe. Em seus sonhos ele a havia visto presa no mármore, implorando para ser libertada; ele fizera isso, talhando-a a sua forma real. Ele devolvera suas cores; pacientemente pintara todas as suas nuances, cada um de seus matizes, do azul de suas melenas ao escarlate de seus lábios.

E lá estava ela, a vera efígie da beldade que o visitava nos domínios dos sonhos; olhos dourados que se voltavam para os céus, perdidos em caminhos desconhecidos por ele. Sua longilínea mão direita repousava graciosamente em seu colo, coberto por um delicado lençol branco, enquanto sua mão esquerda estendia-se em direção aos céus; sentada em uma pedra, seu corpo esguio ajoelhado em uma prece muda aos deuses. Os lábios vermelhos entreabertos em uma espécie de súplica; ele sabia o que ela desejava, pois era também seu próprio desejo.

_Vida._

Para o escultor, a verdadeira arte residia na efemeridade das coisas. Ao fim de cada uma de suas obras a destruição as aguardava; estátuas que sobreviviam apenas nos recônditos de sua mente e em raras fotografias. E agora ele estava ali, preso à sua mais gloriosa obra, incapaz de destruí-la. As palavras de seu antigo mestre sobre o que ele considerava arte voltavam em sua mente, e ele se vê pela primeira vez concordante com aquelas palavras. Aquela estátua era um diamante dilapidado, e merecia toda a eternidade e mais um dia de existência. Contudo, era o maior dos crimes condenar sua divindade a uma prisão permanente no mármore carrara.

Ele aproximou-se novamente da estátua, fechando os olhos e tocando-a com profunda devoção; mal ousava respirar, e sentia que até mesmo seu coração reduzia a velocidade de seus batimentos. Sua mão deslizou pelos cabelos anilados, tentando em vão sentir os fios macios e finos com a ponta de seus dedos. Ele se detém ante a rosa branca que ela carrega entre suas melenas, desejoso por colher a pura flor que ele sabia ter sido feita por ela; uma frágil e diáfana flor de papel.

Em seguida suas mãos correm pelo braço esquerdo; passando das unhas pintadas de negro aos dedos ligeiramente flexionados, acarinhando a palma macia e alva. Seus dedos ásperos correm pelas linhas da mão, detendo-se por alguns instantes na linha da vida jamais concedida. Em seguida deslizam pelo antebraço desnudo, marcando o caminho onde ele sabia que estavam suas veias ressequidas. Ele passa os nós dos dedos pela face de traços afilados; seus dedos trêmulos brincam um pouco com o nariz retilíneo, deslizando até sua ponta e precipitando-se ante seu sulcado fílitro.

Ele treme um pouco mais ao encostar-se nos perfeitos lábios escarlates, lábios que ele havia e não havia moldado, e quase sente-se perfurado pelo pequeno pedaço de metal argênteo que ela leva sob o lábio. Suas mãos traçam o magnífico pescoço gelado, descendo até entre os seios desnudos. Mas ele não se atreve a tocar em seus mamilos rosados, ela não ousa profaná-la.

Por fim ele cria forças para abrir seus olhos e contemplar sua criação. Ela havia ido até ele no mundo onírico, em toda a sua força e glória. Havia lhe revelado seu inefável e magnífico nome, nome que ele não se atrevia a proferir senão em sua mente. Ela implorara por liberdade; somente ela poderia transpô-la da muralha do inexistente, em suas mãos e ferramentas residiam as chaves para a existência real.

Como no mito do escultor que se apaixona por sua estátua e pede aos deuses para lhe concederem a vida, ele implorou aos céus para que sua amada ganhasse vida. Mas ao contrário do mito, os deuses permaneceram mudos ante os desesperados apelos. Havia se tornado o Criador, e agora padecia por sua criação, inerte em prisão pétrea. Também suplicara aos deuses para então tornar-se um só com sua criação, tornando-se frio mármore como ela.

Inúteis pedidos, tolas esperanças.

Ele fora seu moldador, e agora deveria também ser seu executor.

Lentamente ele a envolve em um apaixonado abraço, desejando transmitir parte de sua vida a ela; queria ouvir o coração de pedra finalmente batendo, bombeando o sangue por todo o harmônico corpo. E finalmente ele une seus lábios aos da estátua, desejando que no sopro de vida contido naquele beijo ela despertasse.

Nada aconteceu.

Visivelmente angustiado ele interrompe o delicado ósculo; Lágrimas quentes banham seu rosto, e sua fisionomia transmite todo o desespero por sua impotência. Ele cerra com força os olhos, incapaz de ver o que estava prestes a fazer.

Com um estrondo a escultura foi ao chão, com um estrondo sua divindade partira-se em pedaços, dilacerada como seu coração. Incapaz de libertá-la com a vida seu escultor obrigou-se a libertá-la com a morte, ainda que com o preço de sua própria. Soluçante ele se ajoelha no chão, deixando o pranto consumir seu espírito.

Nos suplicantes olhos dourados da estátua, duas finas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto frio e pálido.

**ACTA EST FABULA**

**N/A: **_Depois de muito tempo de atraso e falta de criatividade, eis que seu presente surgiu essa manhã em minha mente, Teté. Imagino que não seja um de seus pares favoritos, mas sinceramente espero que tenha conquistado um lugar em seu coração. S2_

**(1) **_Na mitologia grega, Pigmalião era um escultor que procurava em vão uma mulher para casar-se com ele. Repudiando todas, ele esculpiu em marfim uma estátua da mulher que considerava ideal. O realismo da estátua era tal que o escultor viu-se perdidamente apaixonado por sua obra, que chamara de Galatéia. Suplicante, Pigmalião implorou a Afrodite que tornasse sua amada real, desejo concedido pela deusa - alguns dizem que pela estátua ser semelhante à própria. À noite Pigmalião beijou a estátua, transformando o marfim em carne humana. Feliz, o casal honrou a deusa até o fim de suas vidas._

_**Se acham essa fic digna de reviews, por favor mandem um comentário ao autor que vos escreve.**_


End file.
